


Let Yourself Be Beautiful

by colorfullysarah



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfullysarah/pseuds/colorfullysarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jim got Bones to smile was by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Yourself Be Beautiful

The first time Jim got Bones to smile was by total accident, which annoyed Jim to no end because up until that moment - Jim had tried to hard to get Bones to smile a thousand times before and it never worked. It figured that the one time he actually isn’t trying is the time Bones does it. 

Jim let himself into Bones’ room at the academy, because the lucky bastard didn’t get to have any roommates and well, Jim was pretty tired of his roommates already so here he was. 

When Bones came back from a late night shift, the older man didn’t even blink when he saw Jim stretched out like a cat on his sofa doing something on his PADD. Instead, Bones just made a gruff noise and made his way into the kitchen where he promptly grabbed himself some bourbon. 

Jim’s eyebrows popped up at this. “Bad shift?” He asked not at all suppressing his amused grin as he got up and made his way over to Bones. 

“I’ve had to listen to kids whine all day because they’re too hell bent on studying for finals that they forget to eat and sleep.” Bones grumbled as he poured two glasses of bourbon and shoved one into Jim’s hand. “And when I told them that they had to stay for a few hours so they wouldn’t fucking collapse as soon as they walked out of the medbay - they bitched and moaned even louder! Morons.” The last word was muttered darkly under his breath and Jim couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up his throat and bounced around the room. 

Bones just glowered at him even more. 

Jim just smiled brightly back. 

“Oh!” Jim said, suddenly remembering something. “I took over a shelf in your bathroom ‘cause I really hate having to go all the way across campus with morning breath and hair sticking up everywhere. It’s not very attractive.” 

Jim had expected Bones to swat him and tell him he was being an imposing little brat. After all they’ve only known each other for six months but Jim was never good with boundaries - especially Bones’ boundaries because they were too fun not to push. But instead of any of that, Bones just stared at him for a moment before his lips curled up into a smile and he shook his head. 

“Of course you did.” Was all he said, his smile grew wider for another moment before he tipped back the bourbon in his glass and downed it in one go. 

Jim could only stare at Bones wide eyed. And maybe he was a bit breathless too though he wasn’t sure why. Probably because Bones was fucking beautiful but when he smiled it was like he could melt away all his worries. 

“Do that again.” Jim said, finally remembering his vocal chords. 

The smile fell and Bones shot Jim a confused look. “Do what, Jim?” He asked half exasperated already. 

“Smile.” 

The grouchy look that always seemed to take over Bones’ face appeared again and he shot Jim a look. “Don’t push it, kid.” Was all Bones said before pouring himself more bourbon and sitting down at his desk to go over a couple patient charts before he promptly went to bed that night. 

And if Jim dreamed about Bones’ smile that night - well he couldn’t be blamed because Bones had a fucking beautiful smile.


End file.
